Hate?
by theoriginalBlistex
Summary: Unlike what most people think Harry is not a very good wizard. he barely knows any spells and has terrible technique unlike Draco Malfoy who was the second best in there class (Hermione of course being the best). Hes even the best teacher in all of England! knowing this Harry asks Malfoy to teach him so he can Keep his job as an auror.
Harry walked down the winding path with his dreaded destination in sight that was, in fact, the great Malfoy manor. Why was he walking to the house of the person he hated mast in the world? well, that unfortunate event begins a month after he started working at the ministry.

Unlike the popular opinion, Harry was, in fact, not a very good wizard. though he did have a lot of magical power he knew very few spells and had terrible technic. Because of that, he was terrible at his job (as an auror) in fact the only reason he got the job was because he defeated Voldemort! Hermione had tried to help as much as she could but she was not a very good teacher, and Ron knew no more than he did. So Kingsley told him (he was now the minister of magic) that unless his magic skills improved he would be forced to sack him! I know stupid right, well you may be wondering "but writer-san what does the lovely Draco have to do with this!" well you seen unlike our little harry Draco paid attention in school and was the second best in their class (the best being Hermione of course). as soon as the ruckus that his father and Voldemort had caused died down, he applied for the position of the dark arts professor at Hogwarts. Unexpectically it turned out that Draco was was actually a very good teacher, in fact, he was recognised as the best teacher in al of England! Though the tradition did continue (of the dark arts professor only lasting a year)and headmistress McGonagall stepped down from her position as headmistress and became the transfiguration professor again and Draco then became headmaster of Hogwarts. So that is why Kingsley came up with the brilliant idea of haveing Harry ask Draco to teach him.

Harry sighed as he passed through the gates of the Maloy manor. They were beautiful, with a big golden M on them (for Malfoy) along with the family seal. There were gardens leading all the way up to the place, with almost every flower you could imagine among them arranged in the gaudiest manner. They almost seemed to say "oh, your gardens could look this to oh wait, you're poor!" Harry hated it (though he hated almost everything abut the Slytherin). The doorway to the place was very impractical, who has doors that big, seriously it took six house-elves to open it (six!).

The floors of the manor were beautiful marble and they had probably just been cleaned because Harry could see his dirty unclassy self in them. Harry hated it! "if you would be coming this way Mr. potters" squeaked the house elf. They walked down the long magnificent hallway till they reached Mr. Malfoys study. "if you would please be waiting in here " and with that the little house elf apparated away (probably to get Draco).

The study was truly beautiful with it's with its Italian leather chairs and its dark oak desk. it made harry cringe to think that he was complementing Malfoy.

"You could sit down you know." Harry flinched at the poisonous voice behind him. He slowly turned around to see one casual Malfoy leaning against the door frame. "or were you just to stupid to figure that out." He said with a smirk.

Harry hated that famous Malfoy smirk. "Can you please be serious for one second" Harry with a sigh.

Draco hands up in defense "ok, just trying to lighten things up but I guess if you want things to be all serious and boring that's up to you"

Harry sighed. He hated dealing with Draco's sarcasm (he was finding that he hated a lot of things today).

Draco (being as cool as a cat), strolled over to his seat behind the beautiful oak desk. "So why, might I ask, has the great Harry potter come to see me today?" He asked while gracefully sitting in his seat.

Harry was seriously getting sick of the Slytherin. "It's for your own good so suck it up." He kept telling himself as he explained the whole mess (with Draco, not so discreetly, snickered the whole time.) "look" harry said, "I don't really have much to offer you so I was wondering if could...maybe...do it...as a favor." Harry blushed at that last part because he hated asking for favors (especially from people like Malfoy)

Draco leaned back in his chair to think for a moment "well you could sweeten the deal if you know what I mean." he said while elegantly looking, Harry, up and down.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. If you would please explain your meaning in more detail so I can understand it." Harry said with one of his fakest smiles.

"I was merely suggesting another form of payment since you said that you had nothing else."

Harry seriously wondered how hard it would be to kill the stupid Slytherin but, though he hated to admit it, he needed the smug snake or else he would be out of a job. Plus maybe he was kidding? "Fine have it your way."

"Marvelous." The Slytherin said while clapping two elegant hands together.

Harry (once umtillienth time today) sighed heavily and said in a rather bored voice "I didn't know you fucked boys Malfoy."

"I don't 'fuck boys' as you so politely put it, I just happen to prey on whatever crosses my path and today that just happens to be you." He said while interlacing his beautiful fingers.

For some reason, Harry felt a little hurt by that though he quickly dismissed the feeling. He and Malfoy both stood up. "well though as pleasant and as this has been, I must be off I want to find a good hotel while it's still a reasonable hour."

Harry didn't even see him move but Malfoy grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. Harry could feel the warmth of his hands crawling down his spine "oh no you'll be staying here" He said with his breath warming his ear.


End file.
